Hard,But you have to Accept it
by ChanielGokudera
Summary: She fell for him bad.She didnt know how to tell him.After that faithful day.


Konnichiwa! be nice in the Review okay?!My first..I mean second time writing a story…ENJOY DESU!

* * *

Chapter One: the starting Point

* * *

It was late,it was all over. Before she knew it,he disappeared like dust.  
She fell for him,too bad she didn't told him.

"Hayato..."Haru sobbed.

Hayato was stubborn, lazy , bad-mouthed-  
-smart, gentle, caring and good looking.

Even though he had bad sides,she managed to hold it in.

* * *

Before the incident happened ,they were sworn enemies ,she didnt know she fell for him at Nami-chuu's or their school's music room.

* * *

"Gokudera-sama!Please play the piano for us!" cried fangirls.

" in your dreams!"shouted Gokudera.  
Gokudera was famous especially in girls likes him that they started to build a fan club.  
Haru ws there,watching him be surrounded by fangirls.

An hour later,Fangirls already left because of Gokudera threatening that if they wont leave,he would be the one to leave and will never return.

Actually,his silly lie worked.

But Haru was still there,wandering what he was doing inside a music room. Until she heard a piano want to her it but she was outside,making it difficult for her to hear.

She was leaning on the door hard , to make it louder. She was leaning until her whole weight was there, causing her to fell . Realizing it wasn't closed properly when the girls left.

"Hahi!Haru is so sorry!" begged Haru.

"Good thing you have decided to come in already,Are you okay?" Sighed Gokudera.  
Haru was shocked at the same time confused.

_This is not like him, _Haru thought. She was right,actually she IS normal Gokudera will be like " What are you doing here stupid woman?!Are you spying on me or something?!"

But now he was snapped out.

"Hahi!Haru is alright desu..Gokudera-kun,are you playing piano desu?"sadi Haru as she points to the piano.

"Yeah."Gokudera calm answer. The normal Gokudera will be like " what?!Its not like you nor I care!".

She moved forward and sit next to Gokudera. "Can Haru try it?" Haru asked quietly so that Gokudera couldn't hear it that bad he heard it.

He just simply nodded as a reply.

As Haru continued to play it , Gokudera was staring at her like he didn't care what's happening about his surroundings as he listened to her song until a wrong note disturbed him.

"Here,let me help you."He said as he got up , got to the back of Haru and hold her hand and began playing using her hands, her soft and warm hands.

She can feel it,her blood rising through her cheeks. Gokudera saw it although pretended he didn't . She never felt that way,not even with the guy she first fell in love with,Tsuna Sawada.

She always believe that she will become his wife one day, although her beliefs stop at the sight of them,Tsuna,the guy she liked and Kyoko her bestfriend,kissing at her favorite believed she was so dumb to not even notice Tsuna had only eyes for HER,but it's the TRUTH.

Then she snapped out for the second time, realizing it was late and she has to go didn't want to go and leave but,C'mon,she really has to.

She then stood up and "Thank you Hayato-kun ." she bowed then she headed for the gazed at her until she left.  
then the 3 words registered into his mind and SNAP. _Is it me,or she just called me Hayato-kun?._

.Dokidokidoki.

What is this weird feeling towards her?

*the other day

"Hahi! GoodMorning everyone!."she shouted as she headed towards the 3 boys who was headed for suddenly head towards Gokudera and hold his hand."Haru will just give you this as a thank you for yesterday,Hayato-kun."She handed down a necklace with the letters _HH. _He immediately get what was the meaning of it,It was their first name's first letter. "Thank you , Haru."he smiled with a faint blush which shocked Tsuna and had a lot of question in his mind "Why did she gave him a necklace?What was that for ?When did she started calling him with his first name?!When did they became friends?!.

"Strange isn't it?" Yamamoto said.  
Tsuna just simply nodded because of the unexpected surprise.

*RING*  
"Hahi! Its already bell desu,Goodbye Tsuna-san, Yamamoto-san and Hayato-kun "Haru said as she turned her back against only they were in the same class.. "Haru!You promise to hang out later okay?!"Gokudera smiled and Haru nodded as she made her way.

* * *

Thank you for reading!I promise to make the next chap sooner!Read and Review please!  
Guys,just pm me if you didnt understand some words ^^  
and Haru uses a third person speech,like she's telling her name like she didnt own it.  
and another thing,"Hahi" and "Desu" is an impression.  
Reviews,are your opinion of the story :)  
_Chaniel peace out!


End file.
